Sleeping Lessons
by howlin4you
Summary: Hei and Yin are on the run from the syndicate. Neither have been getting much sleep. Hei has been noticing the changes in his doll and realizes that the feelings he has for her aren't as far fetched as he might have thought. Yin never stops surprising him.


**A/N: Hey! So I recently became a huge fan of this anime and I'm madly in love with the HeixYin pairing. So I figured I would write a little story about them. I hope that I was able to keep both of the characters in character. **

**This takes place during the second episode of the OVA. It's basically just lemony- drabble, but I wanted to show how I think their relationship progressed while they were on the run. I hope everyone likes it! Reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated =)**

They had finally settled back down in a place to stay after their run in with member of the syndicate kidnapping Yin. To say they were settled was a stretch however. Sleep wasn't coming well for either of them. They found themselves waking up frequently to nightmares. They wished the rumors about their kind were true; dolls and contractors can't dream. But they weren't like other dolls and contractors were they?

Hei had noticed Yin's not so subtly changes during their brief stay as honeymooners in Okinawa. She was acting more and more of her own free will. Those changes had begun back in Tokyo when she ran away, but they were quiet and subtle until recently. She had sought him out when he went looking for a boat, requested a dinner for Hei, and took it upon herself to borrow a hat to shield her pale skin from the sun. Yes, Yin was evolving fast, and Hei found that he was enjoying the changes in her.

On nights when Hei would fall asleep, he would wake up to find Yin sitting by his bedside keeping watch over his sleeping form. The act was comforting to Hei. He found the presence of the doll by his bedside the constant in his life that he'd never had. Yin herself was a constant to him that he didn't think he would be able to do without. He wasn't sure when that had started to happen. Back in Tokyo when the man whom they had learned to be her former piano teacher back in Finland had asked Hei if he was her partner, he had answered yes. When the question was presented, he had never considered it until then. With hardly any hesitation he responded in the affirmative. It was then that Hei realized that he needed Yin around. It was then that she realized the same.

On this particular night, Hei sat watch next to Yin's bedside. She made small sounds in her sleep and Hei wasn't sure if she was dreaming or having a nightmare. Even her expressions in sleep were doll like, her movement minimal and her breathing just subtly a little heavier.

"Hei…" she breathed and he perked up, leaning closer to where she lie still sleeping. "Hei", she said again, and with that, Hei put his hand on her wrist to comfort her.

He marveled at how her skin seemed to glow in the light of the fake stars. Her already silver hair seemed even more pronounced in color and her pale lips, that were parted ever so slightly, called out to him. He couldn't pin point exactly when he started noticing these things about her. Perhaps it had been when she began acting on her own accord in Okinawa. His tone and attitude towards her while she had began acting that way had appeared annoyed, but deep down he knew that it was confusion, excitement, and the slightest bit of worry for her.

Hei noticed the change in her breathing and looked down at her to see her eyes begin to open slowly. Her violet eyes stared straight up towards the ceiling.

"Yin, you alright?" Hei asked her, still resting his hand on her wrist.

She took her arm out from underneath his and grasped his hand tight. "Hei, I'm scared".

Hei's eyes widened a fraction and he pulled her up to hug her tightly. "It's ok, I won't ever leave you".

He pulled back and held her at arms length, looking her in the eyes. She stared blankly back at him, but Hei knew her and he could see the fear shining through her eyes. In that moment he felt the compelling need to kiss her, to take away her pain. He moved his face closer to hers, his lips hovering over hers. She didn't move forward, but she didn't move away either. Hei placed his lips tentatively to her own and kissed her softly. She didn't move her lips to kiss back and Hei moved away, embarrassed by his actions.

"Yin, I'm sorry", he said backing up slightly. But before he could fully back up, Yin's arm shot out to grab at his own. He halted in his movement and looked at her questioningly.

"Hei", she said as she pulled his fingers up to lightly graze her lips. Hei stared down at her, confused at her actions. "Do it again".

He stared at her silently for a brief moment, and then with all the care he could muster, he stroked her face with the hand she had been holding and leaned in to kiss her once more. He kissed her for a few moments and to his surprise, she opened her mouth to kiss him back. Encouraged by her participation, Hei deepened the kiss and moved himself to sit next to her on the bed. He caressed her face with his hand and briefly opened his eyes to see Yin staring back at him. He pulled away, unsure if he should continue or not. He couldn't read her eyes, she seemed almost confused.

"Yin", he said, and she began to stand up off the bed.

She stood directly in front of him, her silver hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. He looked at her as her eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. He knew that she couldn't completely see him, but he felt like she could see straight into him. Yin reached her hand up to the thick strap of the black tank top she wore to bed, and she began pulling it off her shoulder, letting it fall down her arm.

Hei's eyes widened as the fabric of the shirt began to fall down, exposing one breast, then two, before is slowly slid down the rest of her body exposing her subtle womanly curves to him. She stood there, glowing in the silver light of the night, completely bared to him except for the little lace panties she wore.

"Yin, you don't have to do this". He said, taking in the woman before him.

Yin stepped forward and took his hand, bringing it to rest on her chest, right above her heart beat. "When I'm with Hei, my heart moves". She said, her voice its normal emotionless tone. "Do I make Hei's heart move?"

He looked at her, searching her eyes. He took her hand in his and brought it to his chest. "Yes, Yin".

She stepped toward him, her hand still on his chest. Hei moved his hands to reach for her hips, his grasp gentle. He stood up, his hands never leaving her hips, and guided her to lie down on the bed. He stood over her, taking in her near naked form. Her small rounded breasts moved slightly up and down with each breath she took. Her arms lie perfectly at her sides and her legs flat on the mattress. Hei put his hands at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He moved quietly and gently to lay above Yin. She stared at him blankly as he kissed her mouth, moving down to her jaw, her neck and then to her breasts. He kissed each one softly. He then moved to tease each nipple with his tongue and then nipping them gently with his teeth. Yin squirmed beneath him, her fingers grasping at the sheets. He continued to kiss down her stomach, past her belly button and then to the top of her panties. He looked up at her, searching her face.

"Hei".

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I feel… funny".

"It's ok Yin, I'll stop".

"No", she said, moving her hand to rest on his head, "don't".

Hei nodded his head at her and put his fingers underneath the straps of her panties. He lifted her hips up from off the bed and slowly pulled them down her legs and eventually off her body. Once the garment was off and on the floor, he lowered his head down to her womanhood. She was already wet with desire and Hei lightly licked her core, testing the waters. Her hips bucked at the sensation. Once again, he flicked his tongue on her swollen bud, earning small moans to escape from Yin's throat.

Hei put his arms underneath her legs, lifting her up to gain better access with his mouth. He then began his assault, taking faster strokes with is tongue, sucking harder. He could hear her breathing his name out, he knew that what she was feeling was foreign to her so he squeezed her legs softly in reassurance, silently telling her she could trust him. Yin was grasping the sheets of the bed, her hips bucking underneath Hei's assault. Seconds later, one last movement of her hips and a deep moan escaped her and she climaxed under Hei's mouth. She was breathing heavily and he looked up at her. She was staring down at him, her eyes half lidded. He smiled softly at her, moving one arm from underneath her leg to position a finger at her entrance. He knew that she would be tight so he started slow, moving one finger inside gently, stroking her inside walls softly.

"Hei", she breathed, "I'm warm".

"Does it feel good, Yin?"

"Yes".

Hei inserted one more finger, quickening his pace slightly. When he felt her walls to begin to contract, he pulled out. He moved his body up Yin's naked form, looking her in the eyes. He moved a piece of stray hair out of her face and tucked in behind her ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yin?"

"I want to be with you, Hei", she said, looking unseeingly into his eyes.

Hei was surprised to hear this from her, but then again, Yin wasn't just any doll, she was special. He felt something tighten in his chest at her words and leaned in to kiss her chastely on the lips. He moved to pull his pants off, releasing himself from their constraints. Once again, he positioned himself over Yin's body and prepared to enter her.

"This might hurt a little".

She nodded her head. Hei entered her slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. Her eyes shut tightly, small tears gathering in the corners. He kissed her face, moving slowly out and then back in. The tears in her eyes were soon gone, and she opened them, looking straight up at him, her mouth open, breathing heavily. Hei began to move faster once he felt her getting more comfortable. Yin's arms found their way around Hei's neck and she held onto him while he quickened his pace some more.

Hei was breathing heavily. His eyes half shut as the pleasure seered through his body. He watched Yin move below him, her chest heaving pants of pleasure. He knew that he could never leave this woman. This was his Yin, he would always be with her.

"Hei", she breathed out.

The sound of his name coming out of her mouth in that moment drove him mad with desire. Feeling himself nearing his climax he began to move faster. Yin's breathing began to accelerate while the moans escaping through her lips pushed him even further to the edge. He felt her walls tighten around him painfully and saw her head lean back, her eyes shut. With a few more thrusts, Hei reached his own climax, pulling Yin up so they were sitting upright. Their bodies molded together, her legs wrapped securely around his waist, her arms around his neck.

They stayed sitting in that position for a while, Yin resting her head in the crook of his neck, Hei holding her body tight to his own.

"I'll never leave you Yin", he said into her silver hair, his eyes shut tight.

He felt her grip on his tighten at his words. Eventually, they fell back into a laying position on the bed, their bodies entwined with each others as they both, for the first time in weeks, slept for a full night.


End file.
